


В интересах революции

by Raona



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Крокодайл более чем уверен: Драгон сможет скормить собственного сына своей свободе. Если так понадобится, если придётся выбирать во имя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на One Piece Pairings Battle 2015 для команды Луффи/Крокодайл.

На скорости пустыня за окном становится похожа на змею, закусившую свой хвост и забывшую, где её голова.  
Глядя на то, как она изгибает своё бесконечное тело, Крокодайл говорит в трубку:  
— Это не должно повториться. Ты подвёл меня.  
Змея вьётся, танцует, шипит шорохом песка под лапами ви-вани и вспенивается неожиданно белой кромкой бархана.   
Крокодайл успевает выставить перед собой руку, прежде чем инерцией его перекатит через себя. Улитка, вытаращив глаза, кувыркается в воздухе, выплёвывает испуганное «Я не...» и, налетев на стекло, замолкает.  
Остриё крюка оставляет в обивке рваную дыру, сочащуюся ватой.  
— Какого чёрта? — хрипит Крокодайл.  
Ботинки мгновенно наполняются песком, как только он выходит из кабины.  
Человек, ничком лежащий на земле перед мордой ви-вани, похож на труп, иссохшими плетьми рук врастающий в пустыню. Тёмные волосы на макушке треплет ветер, присыпая новой порцией песка.   
Человек живой, он дышит, видно, как поднимается грудная клетка.  
Крокодайл не знает, что удивляет его больше: то, что несколько тонн живого, агрессивного мяса останавливаются перед почти занесённым песком полутрупом, или то, что он сам вытаскивает его из песка и относит в кабину.  
Он думает об этом всю дорогу до Рейнбейс, пока не вспоминает, где видел его лицо раньше.

Гора тарелок растёт вокруг него, как коралловый риф.   
Как естественная преграда, сотканная из обглоданных скелетов мелких беспозвоночных.  
Наблюдая за этим любопытным природным явлением, Крокодайл курит и листает папку с собранной информацией. Нико Робин, бесшумная и своевременная, аккуратно кладёт её на край стола рядом с Крокодайлом, когда тот спрашивает: «Как ты оказался посреди пустыни?».  
Перед этим он спрашивает: «Как тебя зовут?», и мальчишка отвечает, не прекращая жевать и усеивая крошками стол вокруг себя: «Луффи. Монки Д. Луффи. Будущий король пиратов!». Крокодайл при этом просыпает пепел в стакан с бренди.  
— Нифига не помню, — говорит Монки Д. Луффи, прибавив очередной кирпичик к тарелочной стене. Облизывая губы, он поднимается, перегибаясь через неё и протягивая руку к новому блюду. Продолжает: — Увидел остров и решил закупиться едой, но потом куда-то не туда свернул. А потом увидел, как какие-то мутные чуваки тащат девушку в фургон. Она не очень хотела с ними идти. Ну, я попытался объяснить этим идиотам, но в затылке вдруг странно запекло и дальше не помню.  
Слушая его, Крокодайл переводит взгляд с него на листовку, вложенную в папку.  
На листовке Монки Д. Луффи, сын опасного политического преступника, революционера Монки Д. Драгона, улыбается в камеру широко и радостно, словно фотограф его лучший друг и мать родная.   
Обгладывая то, что раньше было чьей-то ногой, Луффи говорит:  
— Спасибо, что спас меня! Я бы там стопудов загнулся, — откидываясь на спинку стула, облизывает пальцы. Спрашивает, завертев головой: — А эти крокодилы настоящие? Они прям из бананов растут?  
Пробегая в который раз по строчкам скупой информации, Крокодайл тушит сигару в бренди.   
Он пытается понять, как его угораздило.  
Пытается понять, везение это или роковой просчёт.  
— Ты идиот? — спрашивает он в конце концов и закрывает папку.   
Крокодайл ждёт, что тот разозлится, но Луффи пожимает плечами.  
— Мне многие говорят, что я глупый. Может, они правы. А кстати, как тебя зовут?  
Крокодайл начинает сомневаться, кому он задавал этот вопрос. 

Схема была проста, но Дьявол прятался в мелочах.   
Дьявол был крысой.   
Мелкой, наглой крысой, вынесшей эти самые детали в цепких лапах и, что особенно прискорбно, донёсшей их до штаба Революционной армии, из-за чего часть плана рассыпалась на глазах, меняя форму.  
Последние несколько дней Крокодайл только и делал, что перекладывал мысленно мозаику и прикидывал, где сидела крыса пожирнее. В её существовании Крокодайл не сомневался: информация о закупках химикатов и доставке в порт Катореи была известна лишь руководящему и офицерскому составу — всего десять человек за исключением его самого.  
Вместе с планом Крокодайл думал о Монки Д. Луффи.   
— ... клац! и руки нет. Прям целиком, одним укусом, — говорит Луффи, взгромоздившись на парапет и болтая ногами. — Так что я ему должен. Я обещал, что стану королём пиратов.  
Вода в садке кажется живой, лениво перетекает солнечными бликами по крокодильим спинам. Здесь, в крошечной бухте на северо-востоке от Рейнбейс, полдень превращается в тропический мини-Ад. Жара и духота, словно под крышкой в котле.   
Крокодайл достаёт новый кусок мяса из ведра. Почуяв кровь, бликующее желе движется суматошнее.  
— И ты собрался пересечь Ред Лайн в одиночку? — спрашивает Крокодайл скептично.   
Мясо, соскальзывая с крюка, сочно шлёпает, и вода вскипает на несколько минут.   
Клацают челюсти, рвутся сухожилия.  
— Как получится, — отвечает Луффи совершенно серьёзно, то ли не до конца понимая вопрос, то ли всерьёз считая, что одному-единственному человеку это по силам. Неудобно перегнувшись, он тянется к ведру: — Дай мне тоже.  
Пальцы нетерпеливо загребают воздух.   
Утечка обнаруживает себя сразу, за несколько часов до того, как Крокодайл натыкается на полумёртвого Монки Д. Луффи в глубине Сандоры. Только поэтому он не включает его пока в списки подозреваемых. Хватает того, что мальчишка его просто раздражает.   
Это чувство поселяется под кожей, жжёт, естественное и чужеродное одновременно, не имеющее причины, но имеющее цель. Крокодайлу кажется, он и забыл, когда последний раз его волновало что-то помимо ошибок персонала и исполняемости плана.   
Монки Д. Луффи смотрит на работающих челюстями бананавани, раскачивается над кишащим голодными тварями садком. Едва не свалившись, он вцепляется в руку Крокодайла, в запястье прямо под основанием крюка и сжимает так, что Крокодайл забывает сделать вдох. В это мгновение, долгое и почти сладкое, ему хочется толкнуть мальчишку вперёд и смотреть, что произойдёт.  
Мясо приходится взять здоровой рукой.  
— Осторожнее, — произносит Крокодайл неприязненно, протягивая ему свежий кусок Мистера 11. — Сначала слезь оттуда. Если упадёшь, я не собираюсь тебя вытаскивать.   
Луффи отмахивается, отпуская его руку и вновь неловко балансируя.   
Он улыбается, азартно глядя на мгновенно исчезающий в нескольких пастях кусок мяса.  
— Ещё, — просит он, протягивая окровавленную ладонь.  
Испарина блестит на его коже, собирается, каплями скользя по вискам и между лопаток. Взъерошенные тёмные волосы прилипают к загривку.   
Крокодайлу хочется его толкнуть и посмотреть, сожрут ли его или же оставят.   
Крокодайлу хочется его, просто хочется, неожиданно и остро, словно это не похоть, а солнечный удар.  
Подтянув ведро ближе, он молча протягивает ему свежий кусок крысятины.

— История имеет свойство повторяться, — произносит Мистер 2.  
Его голос в точности копирует голос Крокодайла. Только в тишине, накрывающей конец фразы, можно различить едва заметную разницу обертонов.  
Луффи вскакивает со своего места. Его глаза блестят, его рот растягивается в восторженной гримасе, как у ребёнка, впервые увидевшего мыльные пузыри.  
— Погоди, погоди, погоди! Щас! — орёт он, шлёпая по столу ладонью. — У тебя есть ручка, Бон-чан? Паула? Мистер Угрюмик?   
Нико Робин, сидящая в кресле у окна, прыскает в кулак.  
Крокодайл отлично видит, как на мгновение её взгляд соскальзывает к нему.   
— Вот, возьми, — говорит она, достав из кармана ручку.   
Ещё одно движение — и в руке появляется маленькое круглое зеркальце.  
Луффи, радостно ухнув, забирает всё и, уставившись в зеркальце, принимается разрисовывать лицо.   
Глядя на него, Паула выгибает бровь, но когда тот оборачивается, смеётся, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к губам, и протягивает наполненный водой стакан.   
Луффи колдует над собой до тех пор, пока Даз «Мистер Угрюмик» Бонс не отказывается отдать ему свою куртку. На мгновение Луффи поджимает губы; в следующее же, лучась самодовольством, просит Мистера 2:  
— А теперь повтори то же самое.   
И Мистер 2 повторяет.  
Замерев в дверях, Крокодайл наблюдает, как верхушка его тайной криминальной организации заливается хохотом, глядя на Монки Д. Луффи, подражающего его мимике, открывающего беззвучно рот под безупречную имитацию его голоса.   
Мисс Голден Уик не смеётся, но прячет улыбку и быстро чертит что-то в своём альбоме.   
Мистер 1 не смеётся, но фыркает, прикрывая глаза.  
Крокодайл наблюдает, как оживший хаос в лице Монки Д. Луффи превращает в ничто и без того неидеальную дисциплину его команды.   
Он тушит сигару о стену, злость пересчитывает кости в его теле обжигающими волнами.  
— Вам больше нечем заняться? — тихо интересуется он, шагая в комнату.  
— Зеро-чан, — вскрикивает Мистер 2, сжимаясь и хлопая ресницами так, что с них комками сыплется тушь.   
Луффи, вздёрнув подбородок, спрашивает:  
— Похоже же получилось?  
Свёрнутый бумажный листок, изображающий сигару, пляшет в его губах. Выхватив, Луффи вверчивает его в стол с выражением вселенского презрения на лице.   
Они молча смотрят друг на друга, скопированный и копирующий, совершенно одинаково.  
— Пошёл вон, — произносит наконец Крокодайл, голос перекатывается в горле шероховатыми сухими песчинками.   
Естественно, тот никуда не уходит.   
Демонстративно усаживается в соседнее с Нико Робин кресло, но Крокодайл ничего более не говорит и начинает собрание. Луффи хватает ровно на пятнадцать минут, прежде чем он начинает зевать в середине отчёта Мистера 1 о рекрутском наборе в миллиарды, и в конце концов уходит, пробурчав что-то о смертной скуке и голодных крокодилах.   
Уходя последней, Мисс Голден Уик оставляет на столе альбомный лист с жёлтым символом и подписью «смех».

У революционера Монки Д. Драгона есть отвратительная черта — он никогда не является лично.  
Многие знают о его существовании, никто не видел его живьём.   
Однажды выяснится, что мир запомнил его как огромного трансвестита с уродливым, отвратительно накрашенным лицом.   
Удушливо воняя чем-то сладким, Иванков поджимает губы, как поджимают их женщины, размазывая помаду.  
— Эта часть плана остаётся в силе, — говорит он, почти не скрывая неохоты. — Попробуешь выйти за рамки соглашения, и ты знаешь, что Дозор будет очень рад поимке такого крупного преступника.   
Монки Д. Драгон — сильная личность, лидер с железной рукой, холодной головой и пламенным сердцем.   
В него верят многие, хотя мало кто видел.   
При необходимости, ради общего дела свержения Мирового Правительства и освобождения народа от пут тирании избранных, допускается возможным пожертвовать некоторым количеством людей.   
Совершить некоторое количество нелицеприятных поступков.  
Всё во имя борьбы и народа.  
Крокодайл не очень понимает, как это действует. Его в любом случае устраивает собственная шкура волка.   
Когда Иванков приходит к нему в первый раз, после того, как крыса приносит им доказательства, что за испорченной водой в оазисах Алабасты и разжиганием гражданской войны стоит он, Крокодайл, он говорит: «У нас есть общая цель».  
Иванков, раскрашенная драгоновская шестёрка, объясняет: Крокодайл может завершить начатое, потому что им по пути. Революции нужно упразднение Мирового Правительства, в этот список входят все без исключений и вариантов. В обмен на помощь они оставляют в тайне от Дозора его деятельность в Алабасте. В противном же случае...  
«У нас общее дело, но цели разные», — отвечает ему Крокодайл.  
И соглашается сотрудничать.   
Ему на самом деле не помешает помощь.  
— Мне нет смысла нарушать соглашение, — говорит Крокодайл. — Я уже отдал вам Нефертари Виви.   
Наверху что-то гремит, слышен треск и короткий вопль.   
Крокодайл пытается прикинуть, что бы это могло быть, но Монки Д. Луффи, сын легендарного мифического Монки Д. Драгона (вместо которого все видят огромного и страшного как сон шизофреника трансвестита), Луффи, он очень изобретательный щенок.   
В последний раз он притащил в гостевую спальню, в которой ночевал, привязавшегося к нему бананавани, заявив, что будет с ним спать. Чашка кофе в руках Паулы и её голос дрогнули, и Крокодайл сказал, прикрывая глаза: «Смейся. Это... действительно настолько нелепо...».   
И рассмеялся сам.   
Монки Д. Луффи чертовски изобретателен и начинает скучать.   
— Как она там поживает, кстати? — осклабившись, спрашивает Крокодайл. — Ваша маленькая отважная принцесса-повстанец.   
Грохот приближается, дробный и рваный, стекает вниз, к первому этажу.   
Оттуда, пока издалека, слышен голос Луффи.  
— Ей верят больше, чем тебе, малыш Крокодильчик, — хмыкает Иванков и наконец-то тоже обращает внимание на шум. — Что у тебя тут происходит?   
В следующую секунду, в сверкающих брызгах оконного стекла, в комнату влетает Монки Д. Луффи. Приземляясь, словно кошка на все четыре лапы, он по инерции отъезжает назад. Вскакивает и орёт в оскалившийся прозрачными зубами оконный проём:  
— Оставь его в покое! Чемодан не тронет тебя!  
Осколок, залетевший в пышную шевелюру застывшего Иванкова, падает на пол, подпрыгнув несколько раз.  
— Ты назвал его Чемоданом? — выгнув бровь, интересуется Крокодайл.  
— Ага, — кивает Луффи, и, улыбнувшись, спрашивает: — Правда, клёво?  
За окном отважная маленькая принцесса-повстанец, до смерти напуганная и решительная, замахивается оружием на бананавани.   
— Луффи? — сипит Иванков.  
Он переводит взгляд на Крокодайла: таким взглядом смотрят женщины, поняв, что им солгали.   
Крокодайл вытаскивает свежую сигару и не спеша откусывает кончик.  
Похоже, переговоры несколько затягиваются.

Огромные песочные часы, стоящие в кабинете, роняют последние песчинки в нижнюю колбу. До часа Икс им остаётся ровно пять оборотов.   
Крокодайл переворачивает их, потянув за деревянную оправу.  
Песчинки вновь приходят в движение, обманчиво неспешно ссыпаясь вниз тонкой струйкой.  
— Скучно, — тянет Монки Д. Луффи, вытянув руки.   
Кончики пальцев достают до края стола, лежавшие бумаги соскальзывают и мягко планируют на пол.   
Прошлым утром ден-ден-муши с внутренним блокируемым каналом связи оживает. Дофламинго, большая, тупая и навязчивая птица, сообщает ему: «Знаешь, какую новость мне принесла на хвосте одна из моих пташек?».   
Крокодайл смотрит на улитку так, будто та может передавать не только звук, но и все невысказанные проклятия и пожелания гнить у морского чёрта на рогах.   
Дофламинго продолжает, мурлыча в трубку: «Задумывал что-то интересное, Крок? И даже не делишься со старым недругом, ай-яй-яй-яй».  
Дофламинго, по всей видимости, несовместимо с жизнью устал от бремени короны. Он хочет знать, зачем ему, Крокодайлу, понадобился сын Драгона.   
Крокодайл всё-таки высказывает проклятья, но не отвечает. Больше по той причине, что всё ещё не знает сам.  
Его беспокоит нечто смутное и глубокое, волнение, выходящее за рамки игнорируемого. Предчувствие шторма в разгар солнечного дня.  
«А ещё эти твои шашни с революционерами... Я ревную. Дико», — говорит Дофламинго, его голос звучит очень по-настоящему зло.   
Крокодайл предполагает, что это из-за оружия. Донкихот Дофламинго на дух не переносит революционеров. Вряд ли ему нравится, что его игрушками будут размахивать солдатики в этой войне, короткой, но кровопролитной.   
Во имя борьбы и народа.   
«Отъебись, тупая птица», — отвечает ему Крокодайл.  
Глядя на часы, пересыпающие песок, Крокодайл думает, что пора окончательно решать, толкнуть ли Монки Д. Луффи вперёд или ждать, пока он упадёт сам.   
Его опасность выше пользы. Крокодайл более чем уверен: Драгон сможет скормить собственного сына своей свободе. Если так понадобится, если придётся выбирать во имя.  
Крокодайл бы скормил, наверное, но у Крокодайла нет семьи, чтобы проверять.  
У него есть Монки Д. Луффи, живой, скучающий, который однажды сам перейдёт дорогу Правительству. Возможно, даже собственному отцу, точно как маленькая отважная принцесса пустыни.   
Он смотрит на чёрную макушку, на вытянутые тонкие руки.  
Навязчивая мысль не покидает его с самого начала: восемь тонн живого мяса, движущиеся на скорости больше ста километров в час, которые останавливаются в одно мгновение, не задев даже дыханием лежащего в песке бессознательного человека.  
Навязчивая мысль, которая не покидает его с тех пор, как, цепляясь за него окровавленной рукой, Монки Д. Луффи смеётся и шлёпает по носу опасно близко раскрывшего пасть бананавани.   
Он с силой толкает обод часов ещё раз, заставляя их сделать пару лишних взмахов.  
— Завтра утром в порту Катореи ты сядешь на корабль, — говорит Крокодайл, подойдя к столу. Его голос — мокрый песок, не желающий выбираться из глотки. — Мой человек найдёт тебя сам и покажет, на какой именно. Тебя довезут до Джайи, или, если захочешь, до любого острова ближе.  
Луффи поднимается и смотрит в ответ кристально ясными пустыми глазами.   
Он не слушает или не хочет слушать, огораживаясь непроницаемым идиотизмом. Ставит жирную точку в любом разговоре, в котором ему не дают решать.   
Крокодайл не верит, что такое можно делать несознательно.   
Мелькает растопыренная пятерня, и его тянут вниз, ухватив за платок на шее.   
— Луффи! — рычит Крокодайл, дёргая его за шкирку вверх, как бестолкового щенка.  
Заставляя уцепиться руками-ногами, обвиться вокруг. Прижимает, сдавливая рёбра.   
Луффи вздыхает глубоко, притираясь теснее. Неожиданно наклоняет голову, и губы касаются шеи, мокрые и горячие.   
— Хео амок? — не отрываясь, спрашивает он.  
Крокодайлу кажется, что его всего сжало в тонкую нить, всё возбуждение и злость, что он испытывал рядом с Луффи, в горящую тонкую нить, которую запросто можно протянуть сквозь угольное ушко.  
Кажется, что ему вцепились в горло намертво, пережимая трахею, отнимая возможность дышать.   
— Что ты делаешь? — старается спросить он как можно спокойнее.   
Оторвавшись от него, облизываясь, Луффи отвечает:   
— Слушаю тебя. Так прикольнее.  
Вцепившись взглядом, глядя прямо в глаза, говорит серьёзно:  
— Если я не очень умный, это не значит, что я не могу решать.  
Добавляет, обводя шрам на его лице кончиками пальцев:   
— Не парься. Каждый берёт, что хочет.   
Мокрый песок окончательно забивает лёгкие Крокодайла. Жгучий, тяжёлый, оседает там, лишая голоса, лишая мыслей, навязчивых и не очень. 

Эхо подхватывает голос Нико Робин, мягкий и сильный.  
Разносит его по Усыпальнице Королей, когда она читает строчки символов, выбитых на понеглифе:  
— Тысяча пятьсот двадцать второй год Пиратского Века — Собек пытается завоевать Алубарну.  
Губы движутся беззвучно после того, как она заканчивает фразу.   
Она вся — жажда.  
Стоя за её спиной, Крокодайл говорит:  
— И это всё?  
Нетерпение вскипает под кожей крепнущей песчаной бурей, он торопит её, спрашивая:  
— Там есть что-нибудь про Сады Дьявола? Дьявольские фрукты?  
Поворачиваясь к нему, Нико Робин, не меняясь в лице, не выдавая себя ни единым мускулом, лжёт:  
— Нет. Только летопись.  
Нефертари Кобра, блаженный, как все самоубийцы во имя высшей цели, приносящие себя на алтарь Правильного Дела, улыбается:  
— История имеет свойство повторяться.   
Стены гробницы вокруг дрожат, потолок сыплет песком и каменной крошкой.   
В любую секунду их завалит обломками, похоронит их всех — царей прошлых, царей настоящих и так царями и не ставших.   
Крокодайл знает, что так будет.  
В тот самый момент, когда ночью просматривает принесённую Дазом Бонсом запись с камер в доме на ферме.  
На ней Монки Д. Луффи, сидя на земле, положив ладонь на широкую крокодилью морду, говорит Нефертари Виви: «Если ты считаешь, что должна это делать — делай».   
Говорит, ухватив маленькую и слабую мятежную принцессу за стеклянные запястья, заставляя её опустить руку рядом со своей ладонью: «Раз начала идти, иди до конца».   
Крокодайл смотрит, как её прозрачная тонкая ручка опускается на звериную морду.   
Слушает, как смеётся Луффи, когда она говорит в ответ дрожащим голосом: «Мне всё равно страшно, но я постараюсь».  
Нефертари Виви старается, и у неё отлично выходит.   
За пару дней она переворачивает все планы, сводит все силы в одной маленькой, но кровопролитной войне.  
Это её народ, и она решает, что для него лучше.   
Блаженный Кобра знает, что оставляет страну в надёжных руках, когда давит на кнопку, разламывающую усыпальницу как скорлупу.   
Песчаная буря под кожей Крокодайла набирает первые обороты, когда в холодной ярости он крошит в пальцах забытую сигару.  
В момент, когда прямо перед ними падает огромная глыба камня, Крокодайл успевает только оцарапать бок Нико Робин.   
История, в прямом и переносном смысле, обрушивается на их головы.  
Голос Монки Д. Луффи, слышный даже сквозь грохот и скрежет, зовёт:  
— Крок? Ээээй, Крок? Робин? Папа Виви? — орёт он. — Здесь сейчас всё обвалится!  
Крокодайл не успевает сказать ему, чтоб убирался прочь.  
Он сомневается, что это могло хоть как-то помочь.

Море лениво покачивает корабль, обнимает его душным ленивым штилем. Они почти не движутся, статичная крошечная точка в бесконечной воде.  
Свесившись с крокодильей морды на ростре, Монки Д. Луффи говорит:  
— ...а потом я куда-то наступил, и мы провалились под землю, — чешет пятку носком, улыбаясь и вспоминая: — Там был длиннющий коридор, мы едва не заблудились. Хорошо, что папа Виви упал с нами.  
Крокодайл наблюдает за ним из-под полуопущенных век.   
Нет ни малейшего желания двигаться — штиль вещь заразная.   
Поломанная рука не располагает тем более.  
Переворачиваясь, Луффи тычет улитке в морду пальцем и наблюдает, как та зажмуривается.  
Говорит:  
— А потом нас подобрали Мистер Угрюмик и Бон-сан. Крок сказал передать вам спасибо, что отвлекли весь дозор на себя.  
Помолчав, слушая голос в трубке, Луффи поворачивается и почти кричит:  
— Сабо сказал, что ты везучий мудак.  
— Я польщён, — лениво цедит Крокодайл.  
Штиль сковывает мысли и нагоняет сонливость.   
Он не вслушивается больше в бубнёж Луффи. Прикрыв глаза, он дремлет, до тех пор, пока над ним не нависает тень.  
Кончики пальцев пересчитывают стежки шва.  
— Я подумал про то, что ты сказал о Ред Лайн, — произносит Луффи, не изменяя своей манере начинать любой разговор из любой точки, с которой ему вздумается.  
Крокодайл открывает глаза. Смотрит на нависшее над ним лицо Монки Д. Луффи, полное серьёзности и идей.  
Он вспоминает бесконечную змею пустыни, проглатывающую бессознательное тело.   
Вспоминает стеклянные тонкие руки Нефертари Виви на крокодильей морде.   
Вспоминает, что так и не решил на самом деле.  
— Делай что хочешь, — говорит он. — Если дойдёшь — встретимся там.  
Луффи кивает, растягивая свою ненормальную резиновую улыбку во весь рот.


End file.
